Sólo quiero ser yo
by Nai SD
Summary: — UA — Mina es una joven que no sabe lo que es relacionarse con los seres humanos. Gracias a su estatus económico a estudiado siempre en su casa. Y ahora quiere abrirse sus puertas al mundo! . Lo lograra con un padre sobreprotector y dos guardias siguiendola a todas partes! ... Gracias a una mentirilla de su padre conseguirá saber que es el amor! Y podrá ser ella— También S y D ..
1. Chapter 1

.-'*'-.,.-'*'-.,

**Solo** **quiero** **ser** **yo**

:

**Prologo**

:

.-'*'-.,.-'*'-., .-'*'-.,.-'*'-.,

Hola me llamo Mina Aino ,oh lo olvidaba seguramente ya me conocen quién no conoce a la hija de Haruka Aino no? Perdón pero a veces olvido que soy la hija del hombre más famoso y rico de todo Japón ...

Bueno como ustedes ya deben de saber tengo 17 años. Soy rubia algo chiquilina para mi edad ,mido 1,65 soy bastante flaca y no tengo apariencia de una chica de mi edad . Acabó de terminar el secundario por lo que debo elegir una universidad para ir! Mi padre insiste en que debo seguir estudiando en mi casa como eh echo todos estos años , pero yo deseo con todo mi corazón entrar en una universidad normal conocer amigos , tener muchos profesores como no conseguir un novio! y sobre todo lograr que la gente me quiera por como soy ,no por quién soy!

Para redondear sólo quiero ser yo .Mina Aino! No la hija Haruka , no es que me avergüenza ser la hija de el al contrario estoy orgullosa de ello y lo amo un montón ... Pero también quiero saber que hay fuera de estas cuatro paredes ... Bueno espero que pueda cumplir mi sueño y que ustedes me ayuden a concreratrlo ...

Ya que es difícil ser la hija del cantante mas popular y guapo de todo Japón ... Ver todas esas mujeres que habían por tú padre es ... Un poco asqueroso ... Y es aún más difícil sí tú padre cree que eres su niña y no puedes valerte por ti sola ...

:

.-'*'-.,.-'*'-., .-'*'-.,.-'*'-., .-'*'-.,.-'*'-., .-'*'-.,.-'*'-.,

Hola! como están? Bienvenidos a mi nueva locura ... En versión Mina Y Yaten ...se que estan acostumbradas a leerme e ... Jajajajajaj abiso que esa pareja también se va mencionar pero en segundo plano ... Sí más espero sus Review con críticas , sugerencias , dudas etc. ... Nos leemos ... Besos

**_Nai_**


	2. Convenciendo a un papá celoso

**Los personajes le pertenecen** a **Naoko Takeuchi.** Y **el** **argumento** **es** **un** **rejunte** **de** **muchas películas que me** **marcaron.**

**SOLO** **QUIERO** **SER** **YO**

.

**Fic** **dedicado** a **mi hermosa amigacha Naiara1254** , **quien me animo** a **escribirlo.**

.

.

Hoy es un gran día en mi vida , sin duda un día para recordar. Hoy le pediré a mi padre que me de su autorización para ir a una universidad pública. Es loco lo se y quizá me cueste una pelea con mi hermoso papito , pero yo me lo tomo como un desafio que lo titularé: "Convenciendo a un papá celoso" . Sí esa será la primera etapa de mi desafío. Pronto la gente me conocerá como Mina Aino y no como la hija "consentida" de Haruka...

.

•*·. ·´¯`·. ·•* •*·. ·´¯`·. ·•*•*·. ·´¯`·. ·•* •*·. ·´¯`·. ·•*•*·. ·´¯`·. ·•*

**_Capitulo_** I :

**_Convenciendo_** a **_un_**

**_papa_** **_celoso_**

.

•*·. ·´¯`·. ·•* •*·. ·´¯`·. ·•*•*·. ·´¯`·. ·•* •*·. ·´¯`·. ·•*•*·. ·´¯`·. ·•*

Era unos de esos días de verano , en lo cuales el aire es cálido la temperatura no baja de los 25° un día sin duda para pasarlo en una plaza al aire libre o reunidos en familia comiendo un rico asado y también como no se lo podía pasar en la playa con amigos o novio/a . Pero este no era el caso de la joven rubia protagonista , ella estaba disfrutando sí así lo quieren llamar de su soledad.

No es que estuviera sola físicamente , porque alrededor de ella se encontraban sus guardias , que por cierto era como sí no estuvieran porque siempre estaban firme mirando al frente , no sufrian ni de frío ni de calor ,parecía que tampoco necesitaban respirar ya que no se les movía ni un músculo , ella los podía insultar pegarles y un montón de cosas más , pero siquiera se inmutaban. Era estatuas vivientes! Estatuas vestidas totalmente de negro del tamaño de vikingos y absolutamente carecientes de sentimientos hacia ella. Después estaban con ella Malachite y Neflite dos guardias también de unos 35 años guapos y con las vestimentas de los demás , podrían pasar como otros simples guardias pero ellos , ellos eran diferentes , ellos sí tenían sentimientos. Innumerables veces habían encubrido a Mina en sus travesuras cuando era pequeña, y al menos le hablaban. La rubia los consideraba como sus amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad que tenían.

Y como culparla sí ella carecía de vida social. A las únicas personas que veía eran los paparasis ,a algún conductor de algún programa al que su padre era invitado , a actores de hollywood que se encontraban en acontecimientos a los que su padre concurría y amigos de su padre. ¡Sí toda la gente que ella conocía era por parte de su padre! Y solo la veían como una niña consentida. Y claro como no hacerlo sí era la hija de Haruka Aino el hombre más poderoso de todo tokio. Y lo peor que era verdad su padre le cumplía todos sus caprichos. Tenía todo lo que ella queria , materialmente hablando ya que le faltaba el calor de tratar con seres humanos que la quisieran!

La única persona que realmente la quería y valoraba a su manera era su padre, aunque eso conlleve que es ultra super hiper protector , gracias al el jamás fue a una escuela ni a un jardín. El objetaba que era lo mejor para ella , que la amaba y que no sorportaria perder a un ser querido de nuevo! ... Cuando Mina tenía tan solo 7 años perdió a su madre , fue asesinada por un ladrones que intentaron robar la fortuna Aino. En ese momento su padre había bajado la guardia y ahora se siente extremadamente culpable y quiere asegurarse de que Mina no tenga el mismo destino!

Pasando a Mina , ella es una chica muy alegre lastima que no tenga con quién compartir su alegría. Es algo tímida y como ella misma dijo es muy infantil. Su padre la enseñó a respetar asta al más mínimo insecto , por lo que era muy educada. Le gusta mucho jugar con amigos invisibles y jugar a disfrazarse. También le gusta mirar tele y jugar a los vídeos juegos. Pero lo que más ama es nadar , es en el agua donde no se siente tan sola. El agua le ayuda a pensar y a imaginar, de echo ahora está en la piscina pensando y planeando todo. Cada palabra , cada gesto , cada movimiento que haría en pocos minutos. Cuando le pidiera a su padre que la dejase estudiar en una universidad común...

— Neflite no me alcanzarías la toalla por favor , ya no me apetece nadar además necesito hablar algo muy importante co mi padre. — pidió Mina mientras asomaba su cabeza a la superficie.

— Claro señorita Mina. Perdone mi curiosidad pero hablará de los que nos contó la otra vez? — pregunto el guardia al recordar que Mina le había mencionado su plan . Mina acintio mientras se embolvia con la toalla — Mucha suerte entonces! — Mina le regaló una enorme sonrisa de esas que la caracterizaban e ingreso a interior de la mansión.

Ya adentro subió a su enorme habitación , y escogió una linda solera naranja , se la puso. Peinó su larga caballero, cogiendo la mitad del pelo con un bonito lazo rojo y dejando suelto su lindo flequillo. Aspiro hondo , abrió la puerta y camino asta la sala de ensallo de su padre. Cuando entró vio a su padre sentado en el piano componiendo. Sin hacer ruido entró en puntitas de pie y se posiciono detrás de el , le tapó los ojos y asomo por encima de sus hombros dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. La primera táctica para convencer a su padre.

— ¡Minako que alegría verte por aquí! — esa la forma cariñosa en que la llamaba su padre — Como estas querida — ella iba a contestar cuando su padre la miró de arriba a abajo — Mina eso es demasiado corto no puedes andar así!

— Pero papá sí me llega asta arriba de las rodillas , además estas sólo tú y los guardias quién podría verme — ella estaba algo indignada era toda una adolescente y no podía usar un vestido arriba de las rodillas.

— Por eso mismo querida no quiero que andes provocando a ninguno de los guardias — acotó muy serio y decidido

— Y papá sabes que son sin sentimientos! — él la miró con cara reprobatoria — Esta bien papucho no me lo pondré más — Haruka le sonrio mientras se arremangaba la camisa. — Pa ?

— Tú me cumplirias todo lo que yo quisiera?

— Sabes que sí bebe!

— Bueno pues yo ... te .. Quería ... preguntar ... sí me dejabas ... Ir ...a una ... universidad común. — cuando término puso su mejor cara de niña buena para convencer a su padre y conseguir ese sí que tanto añoraba!

— ¡No Mina! Sabes lo mucho que te quiero y no puedo permitirme que algo malo te suceda. Además está lleno de jóvenes con las hormonas más alborotadas de lo normal que se la pasan bebiendo y demás y yo no quiero eso para mi hija.

— Pero papá tú no sabes cuanto deseo estar ahí ! Usar un portafolio , hacer una maleta , llegar conocer a mi compañera de habitación... — con cada frase la rubia expresaba todas las ganas que tenía por conocer el mundo exterior — Tener distintos profesores , cantar , saber leer partitura como tú , y llegar a ser una gran ... — no pudo terminar con la frase , ya que su padre la interrumpió.

— No no y no . Está decidido Mina tú no iras a ningún lado. Tú tienes que hacerle compañía a tú papi!

— Sí eso quieres... Tendrás una hija que te odie eternamente ... Eres un egoísta que no puedes pensar en los demás! — cuando dijo esto le empezaron a caer lágrimas — harás conmigo lo que hiciste con Drew verdad? Bueno pero te voy abisando que no seré siempre la beba de papá. — diciendo esto salió corriendo y se encerro en su habitación

Haruka era un hombre de muy buena apariencia pese a que tenía 42 años de edad se mantenía como un hombre de 30. Su pelo era entre rubio y marrón claro , sus facciones eran muy finas pero a la vez varoniles. Era alto tenía una voz muy potente. Era sin duda el sueño de cualquier mujer de más o menos su edad. Luego de que su gran amor Zoycite con el que tuvo sus dos hijos muriera , ah permanecido en estado de viudo asta hoy. Su primogénito , el hermano mayor de Mina, Andrew , había dejado la casa hace 4 años porque tuvo con él , el mismo problema que Mina , sólo que el al ser mayor de edad y hombre se fue a estudiar igual sin ele consentimiento de su padre ...

Haruka había quedado sín palabras por la forma en que su hija le había gritado , el siempre había creído que Mina sí estaría a su lado por siempre y entonces sin querer empezaron a aparecer en su mente las imágenes de hace cuatro años atrás , como le había gritado Andrew palabras similares a las de Mina , como le dijo que el se iría sin importar su opinión y la respuesta que el le dio " Aslo mocoso sí quieres , pero quiero que te olvides que soy tú padre , yo te amo y mira lo que me haces. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida ... " también empezó a recordar la forma en que el ama y extraña a su chavalito , y que pese a que el se arrepintió Andrew jamás lo quiso perdonar... Y al fin recapacito ¡No! ¡Con Mina no pasaría lo mismo! No se repetiría la historia con Mina otra vez , con ella sería diferente a ella sí la apoyaría...

Se paro de un salto de su silla, se se estiro tomo aire , sacudio su manos para tranquilizarse y salió de la sala de ensayo con rumbo a la habitación de su pequeña niña... La dejaría sí la dejaría ir a estudiar a una universidad pero, con una condición ... Cuando se acerco a la puerta del cuarto de la rubia oyó varios sollosos , y se sintió terrible por ello , él no llorar a su niña. Entro en la habitación y la encontró sentada abrazando sus piernas y llorando sobre un portaretato que tenía en su mano en donde había un foto de el , su esposo , Andrew y Mina cuando eran pequeños. Se le acerco y la abrazó. La mantuvo por un largo rato así y también derramó algunas lágrimas...

— Los extrañas mucho verdad? — las lágrimas de Mina seguían saliendo — Yo también los extraño un montón ... Sabes ... Y más a Andrew sabiendo que está vivo y no puedo verlo ... Pero eso me ayudó a pensar y recapacitar que no puedo permitir que le historia se repita! — Mina alzó la cabeza y le miró

— Eso... eso quiere decir que ... — los ojos de Mina se iluminaron al ser cortada por su padre.

—... Sí te dejare ir a la universida! — ella dio un brinco de alegría y beso el cachete de su padre para luego dar vueltas y saltar de emoción — Pero hay dos condiciones ... — Mina paro de saltar para verlo a los ojos — Una es que tendrán que ir contigo guardias para que vigilen que nada te pase ...

—... Pueden ser Neflaite y Malachaite , ellos no tendrían problema — dijo con mucho entusiasmo

— Sí claro , ... — no muy convencido — y la segunda nada de novios

— Nada de novios! — afirmó Mina muy emocionada , su sueño se haría realidad , Sería toda una universitaria! ...

.

.

.

.

.

•*·. ·´¯`·. ·•* •*·. ·´¯`·. ·•*•*·. ·´¯`·. ·•* •*·. ·´¯`·. ·•*•*·. ·´¯`·. ·•*

.

**Nai** **dice:**

.

Hello! New champer! *-* Jejej ... Y que les pareció este primer capitulo ? Ummmm perdonen sí tarde en actualizar y es porque como ya dije antes , ayer empecé la universidad y ahora mi tiempo está restringido jajaja ... Igual obviamente seguiré haciéndome tiempo para actualizar llegar más seguido posible! ... Bueno dejando de lado mis problemas quiero saber sí les está gustando , ya que es la primera vez que escribo de Mina y quiero saber que tal lo hago ...

.

**_.*.*.Respondiendo_** **_sus_** _**review****.*.*.**_

.

**_naiara1254:_** Hola amigacha y sí acá estoy en una nueva locura , esto de dedicarte el fic es porque te lo mereces fuiste la que me insentivaste y animaste a hacerlo y además siempre me das tú apoyo y ayuda... Por eso y por mucho más te doy las gracias! T.K.M. Que estés muy bien! Y espero las contis de tus fic...

**_Fermin_** _**Romero**_ _**de**_ **_Torres:_** Hola y eres hombre verdad ? ... XD ... Perdón que lo pregunté es que me ah pasado que trato de mujer a un hombre y es algo vergonzoso ... Y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir! Jejej ... Pasando al review gracias por tús consejos trate de tomarlos en cuenta ... Igual pido perdón porque siempre se me escapa algún (?) , (!) sin el empiezo ya que estoy muy acostumbrada a poner el final ... Gracias otra vez y espero que este cap lo halla narrado mejor ... Saluditos! :)

**_Alex_** **_Aome_** **_Moon:_** Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prólogo y espero que también te guste el primer capitulo! De nada las gracias se las debo a uds por tomarse el trabajo de dejarme sus hermoso review! Cariños para ti también! ...

**_Marie_** **_Mademoiselle_** **_Chiba:_** Hola mil gracias por el review espero que la contis también te interese ... Besos

**_mari. :_** Hola Mariel y sí acá yo loca como siempre me anime a escribir ( con apoyo por detrás ) una historia con Mina como protagonista ... Gracias por el review . Besototes grandes...

**_marsromina:_** o sí amiga siempre presente y apoyandome , muchas gracias por seguirme espero no defraudarte! Y acá experimentando con la diosa del amor...

**_Usagi13chiba:_** Me alegra que te haya interesado y espero que haya actualizado lo suficientemente pronto! Jejej *,* Besos!

.

Con los hermosos review ya respondidos. Agradezco infinitamente por su continuo apoyo a aquellas personas que me siguen siempre incondicionalmente ... Agradezco sus review que me animan saben como! Agradezco sus consejos y que me pongan en favoritos y me sigan! GRACIAS! Y ya saben críticas , dudas , tomatasos , etc. Me lo dicen ...

¡Nos leemos! Muchos besos . Cariños y abrazos desde Argentina.

**-*-Nai-*-**


	3. Pisando el piso de la soñada unieversida

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Y el argumento es un rejunte de muchas peliculas que me marcaron, junto con mi loca imaginacion. **

**SOLO QUIERO SER YO**

**.**

Hoy otro día, sin duda que cambiará mi destino y lo marcara para siempre. Luego de convencer a mi hermoso padre de que me dejara ir a la universidad, con algunas condiciones que no estoy dispuesta a cumplir, el siguiente paso a seguir es: pisar el piso de la bendita universidad. Y la verdad que estoy realmente emocionada. En tan solo una hora, estaré a punto de cumplir mi mayor sueño, La verdad que puedo gritarle al mundo: "Soy feliz"

.

**°°°wowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow ow°°°**

**Capitulo II:**

**Pisando el piso de la soñada universidad**

**.**

**°°°wowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowowowowowwowowowowowo wo°°°**

Como bien dijo ella hoy estaba feliz.

Su padre acababa de autorizar el sueño de toda su vida, iba a ser una chica normal, O al menos lo intentaría. Penso al mirar por la ventana de la limusina; en la cual iban ella y su padre. Había mucha gente esperando siquiera tocar la limusina en la que iba Haruka Aino. Había cosas que por mucho que ella quisiera nunca cambiarían.

—¿De veraz Mina que esto te hace Feliz?, porque aun puedes arrepentirte y continuar en la seguridad de tu casa. —se podia ver la preocupación y el miedo en la cara de Haruka.

—Si papá después de tú y de Andrew —al mencionar el nombre de su hermano perdido, sonrío con nostalgia— esto es lo mas quiero.

—Bueno si tu lo dices. Pero ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas o le dices a Neflaite o Malachite ¿si?

—Si papa. Esta conversación la hemos tenido en el dia de hoy al menos tres veces.

Y era cierto. Haruka estaba demasiado preocupado por el bienestar de su hija, y aunque habia un 20% solamente de posibilidades de que a Mina pudiese pasarle algo malo. El no se iba a tranquilizar, ella era la luz de sus días y su única familia, contando con que Andrew seguramete jamas lo perdonase.

Mas alla de las y los fanáticos de Haruka cruzándose por el medio, camino a la universidad no ubo ningun otro inconveniente. Pronto ya estaban allí, y el padre de Mina obligó casi a firmar al director de la universidad que velaría por la seguridad de Mina.

Por otra parte dejó en el establecimiento a un par de guardias más, por si a Neflaite o Malachite se les ocurría ser flexible con su niña. Obvio que esto no se lo diría a su hija, ya se imaginaba la cara de Mina si se llegara a enterar.

Mina por su parte se sentía maravillada, la universidad era realmente grande y majestuosa. Era una de las antiguas edificaciones que el país aun conservaba. Anciosa corrió y giro sobre los pasillos de dicho edificio. La gente a su alrededor susurraba cosas y la miraban como si ella estuviera loca. Pero no le importaba, ella estaba feliz y ninguna gente ignorante le haría perder su felicidad.

—Bueno hija mi, es hora de irme. Prometeme que nada malo te ocurrira.

—Lo prometo pa, es solo una universidad igual gracias por preocuparte por mi y ser tan bueno conmigo. Te quiero un montón.

—Y yo a ti recuerda no... —iba a empezar de vuelta con su sermón, pero para suerte de Mina la preceptora se acerco a ellos.

—Un gusto señorita. Señor... —la mujer se agachó en forma de saludo, y fingió una sonrisa dirigida a Haruka— Soy la preceptora de Mina, Mi nombre Michiru Kaioh, ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites me dices. Senor Aino seria un gusto que nos deje solas ya que tengo que mostrarle a Mina el establecimiento y su habitación.

—Como no Señora.

—Señorita, no estoy casada —corrigió Michiru.

Era una mujer de mediana edad, se notaba por sus expreciones de madurez. Pero si la mirabas de lejos, parecía una chica joven, asta se confundiría con otra universitaria. Tenia un pelo realmemte extraño, color aguamarina y unos ojos grandes y expresivos. Sin duda a esa mujer la edad le sentaba de maravilla.

La mujer, acompaño a recorrer la universidad a Mina y la trato realmente bien. Algo le decia a Mina que esa mujer iba a formar parte de su vida, la trataba con cariño. Asta le hizo recordar varias veces a su madre...

Al fin llegaron a la habitacion que le tocaria a Mina, y sus dos guardias que habían ido tras ella depositaron en la habitación las maletas de Mina.

Michiru le contó que tendría que compartir la habitación, con una chica que aun no llegaba. Y Mina prefirio dejarle la cama de al lado de la ventana a su futura compañera, mientras que ella se ubico en la que estaba en frente.

Empezó a desempacar sus cosas mientras buscaba las cosas más necesarias para poner en su mesita de luz.

—Ey princesita esa cama es para mi. Así que mueve el trasero —escuchó que decía alguien no muy amable a sus espaldas.

Giro para encontrarse con una rubia despampanante. Y notó que era una de las personas que había visto cuchilliando sobre ella. No presto atención al tono en que la rubia le habia hablado y aún así le dio una gran sonrisa.

—El gusto es mio en conocerte Mina Aino. —extendió su mano pero la rubia la rechazó y puso sus cosas sobre la cama que había elegido Mina.

—Como dije antes esta cama es para mi. Tu quédate en la que esta sobre la ventana y sino te gusta ahí esta la puerta "princesita". —señaló la cama, mientras Mina desconcertada agarraba sus cosas y las llevaba asta la otra cama, no le apetecía discutir con su compañera de habitación. Aunque ella así lo quisiese,

Como dijo antes nadie arruinaría su felicidad, aunque esperará algo mejor de su compañera de habitación.

La chica así como entró se había de vuelta, dejando sus cosas en la cama.

Mina se tiro sobre la suya, al lado de la ventana. Y suspiro así que no era todo color rosa en la universidad pues bien, era un desafió que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

La chica no volvió asta la noche y ella se había quedado toda la tarde encerrada escuchando música en su ipad.

Era un nuevo día y las clases comenzaban. Como era de esperarse cuando Mina despertó la chica ya no estaba, así les pidió a sus guardias que la acompañasen a desayunar. Y si bien es verdad que igual hubiesen ido tras ella, le reconfortaba la idea de siquiera invitar a alguien a desayunar.

Bajaron en silencio, y ambos gusardias no dejaron a Mina comer de la comida que comian todo los demás sino que le pidieron a un chef que le preparase la comida.

—Ay mira no más, la comida de por aquí no esta a la altura de la princesita.

Se le burlaban algunos chicos, Mina se undio en su asiento y miró con decepción a Malachite quien la quería como a una hija.

—No te preocupes pequeña, ya verán que eres una niña hermosa. Anda come tu comida.

—Eso es lo que me molesta Mal, yo quiero ser como ellas —señalo a un grupo de chicas— no quiero ser una niña mimada, no creen que ya estoy grandesita.

—Tiene razón Mina, deberiamos dejarla libre un poco, empezando por dejarla entrar sola a las clases. Y nos quedamos afuera.

—No se Haruka se enojaría Nef, podrían despedirnos.

—Pero al menos Mina tendría un poco de espacio asta que eso pase.

—Anda Mal, please. —Hizo una carita que se asemejaba a la del gato con botas. Mal sonrió

—Esta bien pero sepan que no estoy tan feliz por esto. —cedió el peliplateado.

—Si yo soy feliz ustedes deberían estarlo. Son mis amigos o ¿no?.

Ambos acintieron le sonrieron, esa niña era la hija que ellos no hablan podido tener nunca gracias a su trabajo.

Timbre sonó, y todos fueron a sus clases. Mina entró y todos los pupitres estaban ocupados menos uno, por obvias razones eya se dirigió asta ese, evitando mientras lo hacía algunas mochilas que le habían puesto para que ella tropezara.

Llevaba un pantalon de vestir, un saquito con una camisa abajo y unos zapatos chatos. parecía una señora grande, pero que hacer era la ropa que su papá le había dicho que usará. Todos las demas chicas vestian con jean, o remeras de modal, y las mas atrevidas como su compañera de dormitorio, llevaban minifaldas.

La clase pasó y de repente sintió que algo mojado en su pantalón y sus pies.

—Miren la princesita se esta haciendo pis —comentó alguién todos rieron, sus mejillas hirvieron de vergüenza, y los ojos le picaron.

—Uy alguna de las esqueleticas, que toma jugo ligh creyendo que así va a salvar la semana derramó su jugo que torpr verdad.

Era la voz de un hombre y giro sobre sí. Todos comenzaron de vuelta a reir y vió que el chico levantaba una botella de _Ser _, una conocida bebida ligh. Y al fin asimiló la escena, ya no reian de ella sino de la chica esqueletica que estaba al lado sullo. Ese chico la había defendido, ella sólo atinó a sonreirle.

Pronto todas las clases habían terminado. Y ella estaba por los pasillos dispuesta ir asta su habitación cuando se cruzó con el chico que la había defendido.

—Oye mil gracias por lo de hoy, fue increible a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido mejor.

—No hay por que... Mina ¿verdad? —ella asintió— Un gusto, Yaten Kou. —sin más se alejó.

_Yaten kou_.

Umm era realmente guapo, cuerpo delgado, pero bien trabajado, un estraño pelo color plateado al igual que su gurdia, pero lo más le llamó la atención esos ojos. Eran de un tono esmeralda exepcional, y como la habían mirado ahhhh. Siquiera se dio cuenta de que se lo había quedado mirando asta que se perdió por los pasasillos.

—Lindo chico ¿verdad?. —Mina salió de su ensoñacion y se dio cuenta de que alguién le hablaba— Perdón por ser tan ruda ayer, tube un mal día. Serena Tsukino, un placer conocerte princesita. —era su despanpanate compañera, pero esta vez no se burlaba de ella sino que la miraba con ¿ternura?

_Por ahí no todo estaba perdido... _

_**Continuara... **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola chicas! Uff me tarde un montón y no saben cuanto lo siento. No tengo excusa ni merezco perdón: pero please dejen su review que no saben cuanto me animan! **_

_**Ya saben tomatasos, criticas, ayuda, perguntas, ideas, etc. Dejen sus review!**_

**Usagui13chiba**—**La Dama oculta Mistress9**—**alejandra mb**— **Alex Aome Moon **— **naiara moon**—** MayraSaverio **—**Erika Serena Tsukino**

**Gracias a todas por review**

**Las Kiero Mucho**

**Nai **


End file.
